leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ekko/@comment-25223119-20151007194220/@comment-25223119-20151008061738
I apologize about the mistyped ratio on Q, it seems like my mind wasn't working clearly at 3am in the morning. But my point stays the same. Why is Fiora much more balanced compared to Ekko? Becuse she is forced to earn her kills and success. Yeah sure, she's got true damage scaling with bonus AD, an AoE Heal that scales with her AD, and a Riposte that blocks almost everything and constant mobility if she hits her target, but take a second and think about whether Fiora is easily forgiven for her mistakes? She may hit as hard, but she takes hit just as hard. While I find her AoE heal too strong, I actually applaud a Fiora player for being able to proc vitals off especially those who manage to proc the full thing. No matter how strong Fiora is, she is still easily handled in a fight, a coordinated team can bring her down. You say I'm making pointless comparison? Lets put someone like Kayle in, she provides Invulnerability on her ult, but is less frustrating to handle. A coordinated team can still handle her because her ult has shortcomings, such as being susceptible to CC. What about Ekko? With the press of the R button, everyone can watch their efforts get washed down the drain. I'm not here to hate on Ekko, in fact I've been observing this little brat since he's been released, and while he isn't the hate level that I have for Yasuo, he is just as equally a menace in any team. Team mates are often forced to play around him, and opponents are forced to deal with him firsthand. It's all fine that Ekko has damage, 150% shield, but a massive heal on top is that is crazy, I even decided to leave out his %HP damage just to be fair. There's nothing fun about watching Ekko press R, get half of his health back and have a second chance at murdering you just because you managed to outplay him at the first round. I get that his ult is meant to give him a second chance, but what he gets is more than that and that's just the whole reason I'm not accepting Ekko. In fact, I'm not even asking for tips on how to counter Ekko. The point is Ekko is not allowed to have decent damage, decent utility and a decent self heal. I've had my fair share of winning and losing against Ekko, more on the winning side. But it doesn't mean I think he's weak, in every game, he is the very epitome of frustration and with tank Ekko being so famous now, I can't help but think this guy either needs his survivability nerfed or that he needs his damage reduced. I'm in favor of the first because Ekko is an assassin first and foremost, so damage should be his notable trait, but not survivability because he should never be built to tank damage or soak damage, both which AP and Tank Ekko are doing so incredibly well. The only AP Mid I think could go toe-to-toe with him, make Ekko extremely wary from early-late game is a smart Ahri. Ahri can deal with him because of her mobility, but even then it doesn't mean that she gets to kill him/outperform him consistently. It just means he has to respect her and realize that her can't get the jump on her like he does with any other champions.